


Cramps

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cramps, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hux is a transman and he has a really awful time when he is menstruating. Kylo looks after him giving him low-key comfort that is appreciated but not openly acknowledged. Force heating pad for cramps? Delicious foods? Making him laugh?" - TFA-Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an asshole that likes to put characters through things I deal with, I more or less imagined Hux having undiagnosed/untreated endometriosis, which, if you don't know, causes extremely painful cramps, among other things.

Hux lies on his side, curled tight. Every inhale feels like another stab to the abdomen. Ever since he had been young, his cramps have been nothing short of horrific. His father use to tell him to get over it. He was being infantile. It's one of his _better_ memories of the man, if he's honest, but he tries to tell himself the same thing now. There is work to be done. Time won't stop simply because his body has attempted to make him miserable at almost every possible turn.

He's so caught in his own head-- with his fingers dug into his middle-- that he doesn't hear when Ren enters, nor does he immediately realize that it's Ren that carefully climbs onto the bed. He _does_ feel the way the younger man presses warmth to his abdomen that wraps around to his lower back. There isn't anything there, and, for a change, Hux feels relief outweigh annoyance when it comes to the Force.

Slowly, Hux uncurls himself. It isn't by much. The cramps are deep, pulsating. They hit him every now and then in a way that no amount of heat could truly take away. Kylo presses close to him, spooning Hux. His fingers find their way in messy, ginger locks. Hux huffs a small, amused sound. Kylo is not the most graceful or elegant person he has ever met, but he has gotten better at... _this_. The comfort thing. He doesn't fumble or fidget as much as he once had. He seems to understand the general 'do's and 'don't's to helping Hux. There's more confidence in his actions as he reaches out to do whatever he can to ease the General's pain. Hux almost misses the distraction of Kylo awkwardly mumbling to himself while trying to figure out where to put his hands.

And just like that, another cramp hits him, harder than before. He chokes on a pained sound, curls into a ball once more. If he could get his knees up, he might be able to push against his abdomen, but that sounds almost as painful as the cramps themselves. There isn't any winning. His eyes clench shut as he desperately tries to ignore the wetness that comes to them. This is ridiculous. He is a General. A General of the First Order, no less. He can handle pain.

Calm flows through him slowly but steadily. He feels himself loosen up enough that Kylo is able to manhandle him into stretching out a bit more. The pain seems to be easing. The heat has been intensified. Only a little bit. Kylo worries of burning him, but there's another feeling. A bizarre one that he can't immediately figure out. His mind is too preoccupied with the sudden lack of pain. And-

"Did you-?"

"Yes," Kylo answers with his own teeth ground slightly together. "I was hoping you would be able to sleep if I helped take some of the pain. They don't seem to bother you as much when you're resting."

Hux frowns. He almost considers whacking Kylo's arm for his troubles. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Which, he can. In a ball on the bathroom floor, hugging tile and attempting not to puke from the severity of the pain. He's done it plenty of times in the past, but that's not the point.

"I know," Kylo answers. His voice is soft. There isn't pity, only worry. It had taken Hux a long time to learn the difference between the two.

Hux sighs in defeat. He doesn't like the idea of Kylo causing himself pain unnecessarily, but Kylo is right. If he can sleep through the worst of his cramps, then he usually comes out much better by the end of the week. His eyes slide closed as he accepts Kylo's offer. The Sith's fingers are still in his hair. Occasionally, Kylo allows his fingernails to lightly scratch at Hux's scalp, knowing that the suffering man loves the way it feels.

If the pain settles sometime later, Kylo might try to get him to eat something, but he knows that Hux won't eat now. He never feels like eating when he hurts like this. The occasionally drink is alright. Soft and sweet tends to win Hux's affection, but Kylo can tell that all Hux wants now is to sleep. He doesn't mind this. Lying next to Hux, holding his smaller frame against himself, and doing what he can to reduce the cramping and the pain.

Slowly, Hux begins to drift off. Kylo keeps a cap on the worst of it, gladly taking the pain for himself. It's intense. He finds himself amazed with what Hux puts up with almost every moon. He has attempted to convince Hux, more than once, to see someone with more medical knowledge then himself. He remember his mother's time. She only had a few bad weeks of painful cramps mixed with a severe headache that came with light and sound sensitivity. For Hux, it is constant. Every time his body goes through this process, he is left miserable. It scares Kylo. He really doesn't have much of an understanding of the process, but it surely can't be normal. Hux, though, is not fond of any medical intervention. His experiences with doctors have always been ignorant and cruel. Kylo can't blame him, so he will keep his worries to himself and care for Hux to the best of his abilities.

Keeping this from Snoke has been something of a chore. Their entire relationship is a secret, kept that way thanks to Kylo's efforts. It's how he can keep himself still now, when he typically has difficulty with holding still in times that he has nothing to do. His mind is completely focused, though split between two things. Keeping Hux asleep and keeping Snoke out of either of their heads.

Phasma has served to be useful more than once during Hux's menstruation. Whether it be manhandling Hux in a less than discrete way until Hux gives in to her demands to rest or alerting Kylo. She seems to agree with his evaluation, offering the advice that she can in the gruff way that she does. He tries to go out of his way to show his gratitude through small favors.

Hux squirms suddenly, making Kylo frown. He focuses his efforts to lessen the pain once more while also sending calm, warm sensations through their bond. Hux settles against his chest once more. His body relaxes more fully, with all of the tension leaving his muscles. Kylo hums in content before kissing the top of Hux's head and closing his own eyes.


End file.
